Hayato Kenji
' Hayato Kenji' is Kamen Rider Kiva. Character History Hayato Kenji was the first child of Natsumi Kenji and Captain Mitchell. His mother is a Fangire while his father is a human. He is the older brother of Natsuko Kenji. He is the stepbrother of Ryan, Dana, Matt, and Jane Mitchell, who are Power Rangers. Appearance Hayato is Japanese American, with short black hair. He wore a silver shirt with a black pants. Personality Hayato is a smart, cool man. Forms Kiva has multiple forms that provide him with different weapons and abilities. Kiva's motif is that of a vampire, with his final attacks inherited from Natsumi. However, unlike his predecessor, Hayato's nature as a human-fangire hybrid leaves him unable to fully utilize Kiva's full power with the Catena Chains. Additionally, Tatsulot and Zanbat serve as restraints to keep the power of Kiva from taking complete control of Hayato. Kiva= *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 98 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 6 tons **Normal kicking power: 8 tons ***Darkness Moon Break: 30 tons **Maximum jump height: 85 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 6.5 seconds Kiva Form is Kiva's default form, accessed through a bite from Kivat, who status determines Kiva's ability in a battle. He is able to see in the dark with his visor called the Omnilens. In this form, Kiva can use any of the Fuestles, with the Wake Up Fuestle to open up the Catena Chains on his right leg known as the Hell's Gate made of Lucifer Metal so Kiva can use his Darkness Moon Break attack. The kick has an impact of 30,000 kg., enough to leave a crater in the shape of a bat's wings (Kiva's insignia) on any surface upon contact; the glass body of a Fangire shatters almost instantly. Kiva can also perform a stronger variation of the Darkness Moon Break when engulfed in Castle Doran's fire. When the Darkness Moon Break is performed, day turns into night and a crescent moon appears in the sky. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Kiva is able to perform the Bloody Punch, which involves Kiva jumping into the air and striking the opponent with a superman punch. Kiva Form's ending theme is entitled "Destiny's Play". |-| Arms Monster Forms= - Garulu= *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 90 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 5 tons **Kicking power: 9 tons **Maximum jump height: 40 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 1.5 seconds Garulu Form is Kiva's form accessed from being energized by the Demon Beast-Sword Garulu Saber. In this form, the Omnilens and Kiva's chest/left arm armor turn a shade of blue called Garulu Cobalt which places Kiva under the influence of Garulu. This form's power is linked to the phases of the moon, and is at its peak when the moon is naturally full. The Garulu Form is capable of unleashing a blast of sound, has increased speed and cunning due to the form's animalistic ferocity and is able to perform the Garulu Howling Slash. When it is performed, day turns to night and a full moon appears in the sky, as it references a human's transformation into a werewolf. Its motif is that of a Wolf Man. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Kiva in Garuru Form is able to perform the Wolfen Full Moon - a powerful slash from the Garulu Saber backed by the moon's power. Garulu Form's ending theme is entitled "Shout in the Moonlight". Appearances: Episode 4 - Basshaa= *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 92 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 3 tons **Kicking power: 3 tons **Maximum jump height: 20 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 6 seconds. **Maximum swimming speed: 162 kt. Basshaa Form is Kiva's form accessed from the Basshaa Fuestle and granting him access to the Demon Sea Gun Basshaa Magnum. In this form, the Omnilens and Kiva's chest/right arm armor turn a shade of green called Basshaa Emerald which places Kiva under the influence of Basshaa. While in this state, Kiva loses most of his strength and agility, but gains a mastery of long range combat and is able to analyze an opponent's weak point to target with accurate marksmanship. Basshaa Form can also manipulate water, able to create rain as well as a pool of water necessary to perform the Basshaa Aqua Tornado. When it is performed, day turns to night and a half moon forms in the sky, as it references the change ebb and flow of the tides during its phase. Its motif is that of the Gill-man. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Kiva in Basshaa Form is able to perform the Basshaa Finger - an attack that consists of quick pulling on the Basshaa Magnum's hammer to launch fast and powerful water projectiles. Basshaa Form's ending theme is entitled "Innocent Trap". Appearances: Episode 6 - Dogga= *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 150 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 15 tons ***Dogga Thunder Slap: 30 tons **Kicking power: 4 tons **Maximum jump height: 10 meteres **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 10 seconds Dogga Form is Kiva's form accessed from the Dogga Fuestle and granting him access to the massive Demon Iron Hammer Dogga Hammer. In this form, Kiva's entire upper body gains bulky armor and the Omnilens turn a shade of violet called Dogga Purple, placing Kiva under Dogga's influence. In this form, Kiva loses most of his speed but gains unbelievable strength, able to overpower a Fangire easily. Dogga Form is able to manipulate electricity, using it as part of his finisher, the Dogga Thunder Slap. The Dogga Hammer can see through the invisibility of Fangires, thanks to the True Eye gaffed into the warhammer. When it is performed, day turns to night while a hazy moon and thunderbolt form in the sky, the latter referencing its motif of Frankenstein's monster and how it was brought to life. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Kiva in Dogga Form is able to perform the Armor Hammer - a powerful hammer strike from Kiva with his Dogga Arm. Dogga Form's ending theme is entitled "Silent Shout". Appearances: ''' Episode 14 }} |-| DoGaBaKi= *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 140 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 10 tons **Normal kicking power: 15 tons **Maximum jump height: 50 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 5 seconds '''DoGaBaKi Form, shortened from "Do'gga/'Ga'rulu/'Ba'sshaa/'Ki'''va Form", is Kiva's rarely seen form, accessed by the summoning of all three Arms Monsters. In this form, Kiva's left arm turns into the '''Garulu Arm, his right arm turns into the'Basshaa Arm', and his upper body turns into the Dogga Breast. In this form, Kiva can use all three Arms Monster weapons at once and the Darkness Moon Break. However, due to the danger it presents to Kiva and the Arms Monsters, Kiva can only assume this form for five minutes before its power becomes lethal to him. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Kiva in DoGaBaKi Form is able to perform the Gate Crasher - A powerful slash with the Garulu Saber enforced from the brute strength of DoGaBaKi Form. Appearances: Episode 18 |-| Emperor= *Rider height: 210 cm. *Rider weight: 100 kg. *Ability perimeters **Punching power: 18 tons **Normal kicking power: 32 tons ***Emperor Moon Break 150 tons **Maximum jump height: 180 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 3.0 seconds Emperor Form is the true form of Kiva, referred to as the Golden Kiva and the most powerful form at Hayto's disposal. The fifth form accessed, the first emergence of Emperor Form comes about from the reaction to Hayto's rage from the harm coming to Hikari, his girlfriend, which summoned the Demon Imperial Dragon Tatsulot to awaken the form. By pulling the switch on Tatsulot's head, Hayato can activate Tatsulot's Imperial Slot and activate one of several "Fever" finishing attacks through a roulette system. With this form, Kiva can destroy both the body and the soul of a Fangire. Because of this, Hayato has gradually abandoned using his other forms in favor of Emperor Form. Emperor Form initially appeared in promotions for Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World at the Tokyo Toy Show 2008. On the album SUPERNOVA by TETRA-FANG, Emperor Form is oddly referred to as "Empire form." Emperor Form's ending theme is entitled "Supernova". Appearances: Episode 24 - Fangire Emperor= Fangire Emperor Form is the Fangire form of Emperor Form. When Hayato's Fangire blood is awakened by the Swallowtail Fangire he temporarily became a Fangire version of Emperor Form gaining the Fangire's signature stained glass appearance and becoming a berserker attacking friend or foe. This caused Wataru to go into isolation until encouraged to fight again. - DoGaBaKi Emperor= DoGaBaKi Emperor Form is actually a true final form of Emperor Form seen the Hyper Battle DVD, when Kiva accesses Emperor Form while in DoGaBaKi Form. In this form, Kiva can use all three Arms Monster weapons and execute the DoGaBaKi Emperor Break. }} |-| Flight Style= *Height: 1.8 meters *Wing span: 3.8 meters *Weight: 100 kg. *Ability perimeters *Top flight speed: Mach 3.4 **Punching power: 10 tons **Kicking power: 18 tons **Maximum jump height: ∞m (Able to fly) Resulting from infusing his own desire into the Bloody Rose, Hayato's Fangire nature is triggered as Kiva transforms from Emperor Form into Flight Style, a dragon-like form called the Emperor Bat which is similar to the Fangires' ability to become Sabbats. In Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World, Arc uses his Legendorga baptism to turn Hayato from a Human/Fangire hybrid into a full Legendorga by forcing him to assume the form in an attempt to kill his mother, Natsumi Kenji, though his mother managed to bring him back with Hayato reverts back to his Human/Fangire hybrid. Hayato later re-accesses Flight Style to defeat the giant Rider. Ironically, the Legendorga version of Flight Style has a darker colour scheme as it's golden accent turns brown and the red on his wing becomes maroon. Flight Style uses the blades on his wings called the Sonic Claws to perform the Demon Pliers attack and breathes the Hell's Flame from his Big Jaw. These abilities come into play for its finishing attack, the Bloody Strike. Appearances: King of the Castle, Episode 35 Bloody Rose A unique violin, the Bloody Rose was created by Natsumi and Bill as the "ultimate violin", later rumored to be a product of Bill selling his soul to the devil himself, which is not entirely false, in a sense. The Bloody Rose only sounds whenever a violent Fangire is detected in the area, its music only heard by Kivat and Hayato, who hears it as a voice commanding him to "Fight", as it pinpoints the exact location the Fangire could be found. When played, the Bloody Rose can also disrupt a Fangire's activity. However, the Bloody Rose is sympathic to Hayato's mentality as it cracked when he fell into a deep depression. However, after repairing it, Hayato learns the Bloody Rose holds the desires of his father, placing in it his own desire to assume Flight-Style. Equipment Devices *Kivat-bat the 3rd - Hayato's Kivat partner. *Demon Imperial Dragon Tatsulot - Hayato's second partner and the catalyst of allowing Kiva to assume Emperor Form. *Kivat Belt - Transformation device that forms when Kivat bites Hayato. *Fuestles - Whistle-like devices that activate a function, depending on the Fuestle. Weapons *Demon-Beast Sword Garulu Saber - Kiva's form-changing weapon that turns him into Garulu Form. *Demon Sea Gun Bashaa Magnum - Kiva's form-changing weapon that turns him into Bassha Form. *Demon Iron Hammer Dogga Hammer - Kiva's form-changing weapon that turns him into Dogga Form. *Demon Imperial Sword Zanvat Sword - Kiva's personal weapon whose finisher is locked to Emperor Form. Vehicles *Machine Kivaa - Kiva's Rider Machine. **Buroon Booster - the combination between the Machine Kivaa and the artificial Demon Statue Buroon. *Castle Doran - Kiva's Doran partner that is also a base. **Shoodoran - Castle Doran's chick, which is summoned by Doran's roar in times of trouble due to being too young to be bound to a Fuestle. Notes *He is the first Kamen Rider to team up with the Power Rangers. **He is the ninth Rider to have two alter egos. Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Fangire (Earth 2) Category:Mystic Riders Category:Heroes